microsoftfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Microsoft Simulator
Microsoft Simulator, also known as MSS, is a upcoming amateur simulator system, made to be the real successor of Microsoft Flight Simulator X. Unlike Flight Simulator X, Microsoft Simulator also features ground vehicles, submarines and space vehicles. According to Microsoft Studios, Microsoft Simulator is destined to be their biggest software to date. It is also the first "freemium" simulator to exist. With a person being able to download it for free and buy certain content with real money, like commercial-use activation, in-simulation video/demo editor, custom "avatars", special parts for vehicles (user-created liveries, special vehicle armor, stronger afterburner for miltary vehicles) and other things. It was made for competition with X-Plane and Lockheed Martin Prepar3D. Simulator marks Microsoft Studios's major release after Gears of War. The simulator features -- Vehicles, 40 detailed cities, over 34,000 vehicle places to start and stop (both real and fictional). In the teaser, an image of Meigs Field, Featured in older Flight Simulator games, is shown, meaning that it is avaliable on the simulator. Microsoft Simulator features a new graphics and audio engine with support to the latest DirectX version. Unlike Flight Simulator, the player is also able to listen to MP3 and OGG on the Free Flight mode without any addons. In Microsoft Simulator, the user is able to go from the deep sea to other planets, like Mars and Jupiter, in both Mission mode and Free Flight. Vehicles Aircraft *Aerospatiale-BAC Concorde (Mission Mode only) *Agusta-Westland EH101 *Airbus A380 *Air Creation 582–SL Trike Ultralight *Antonov AN-225 Mriya *Beechcraft Baron 58 (Mission Mode only) *Beechcraft Baron 58 G1000 *Beechcraft King Air 350 (Free Flight only) *Beechcraft Starship (Free Flight only) *Beechcraft T-6A Texan II *Bell 206B JetRanger *Boeing 737–800 *Boeing 747-200 (Mission Mode only) *Boeing 747–400 (AI only) *Boeing 747-8 *Boeing 747 Dreamlifter *Boeing 777–300 *Boeing 787-9 *Boeing F/A-18 Hornet *Boeing VC-25 Air Force One (AI in Mission Mode and Free Flight) *Bombardier CRJ–700 *Bombardier Learjet LJ-28 (Mission Mode only, AI in Free Flight) *Bombardier Learjet LJ–45 *Cessna 182RG Skylane *Cessna 208 Caravan Amphibian (Mission Mode only, AI in Free Flight) *Cessna 208B Grand Caravan *Douglas DC-3 *Embraer EMB 110 Bandeirante *Embraer EMB 120 Brasilia *Embraer EMB 190-200 *Embraer EMB 314 Super Tucano *Embraer ERJ 145XR *Embraer Legacy 600 *Embraer Phenom 300 *Grumman G–21A Goose *Lockheed L-188 Electra *Lockheed Martin C-5M Super Galaxy *Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules *Lockheed Martin F-35B Lightning II *McDonell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II *Mooney M20–M Bravo (Mission Mode only) *Mooney M20–M Bravo G1000 *North American P-51D Mustang Racer *Sopwith Camel Ground Vehicles (incomplete list) *AM General Humvee (Mission Mode only) *Alfa Romeo Giulietta *Audi S4 *Audi S8 *BMW M5 German Police (Mission Mode only) *Cadillac CTS *Chrysler 300 *Chevrolet Caprice PPV (Mission Mode only) *Chevrolet Impala Police (Mission Mode only) *Chevrolet SS *Dodge Charger Police (Mission Mode only) *Dodge Charger FBI (Mission Mode only) *Dodge Charger SRT8 *Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (Mission Mode only) *Ford Falcon Police Package (Mission Mode only) *Ford Falcon *Ford Mustang Police Package (Mission Mode only) *Ford Mustang *Honda CR-V *Honda Accord *Hummer H3 *Infiniti G37 *Lexus IS-F *Mercedes-Benz Axxor *Mercedes-Benz A-Class *Mercedes-Benz C-Class *Mitsubishi Lancer GT *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution *Nissan Maxima *Nissan 370Z *Porsche 911 Carrera *Porsche Cayenne *Renault Clio *Renault Premium *Renault Magnum *Toyota Corolla *Toyota GT86 *Volkswagen Golf *Volkswagen Passat *Volkswagen Jetta *Volkswagen Constellation Spacecraft (incomplete list) *NASA Space Shuttle Submarines (incomplete list)